


[Fanvideo] Lamb or Knive

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [7]
Category: Mirror Mirror (2012)
Genre: Coming of Age, Dysfunctional Family, Fanvids, Gen, Women Being Awesome, editing out unnessary hetronormative storylines, you find a cause and you serve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Snow White takes her fathers dagger, her legacy and responsibilty and rescues the kingdom.





	[Fanvideo] Lamb or Knive

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 **Fandom:** Mirror Mirror (2012)  
**Music:** Audra Mae - The Happiest Lamb  
**Summary:**  Snow White takes her fathers dagger, her legacy and responsibilty and rescues the kingdom.

watch (and leave a comment) here on  **[archive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchive.org%2Fdetails%2FMirrorMirrorLambOrKnife&t=ZWI2YTQyNTU1MGViNzdmODYxMTJlNDNhNTVjNjM1OTI5MWZiYTdmMixyTHVSWmZRbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181294701157%2Fmirror-mirror-lamb-or-knife-disclaimer-this-is&m=1) **or **[dreamwidth](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Flittlecatk.dreamwidth.org%2F4565.html&t=NWRhOGM1NzgyN2U5ZjhmNmZiYTU2YmU2ZmZiODJlZTI1YTgzYmYyNCxyTHVSWmZRbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181294701157%2Fmirror-mirror-lamb-or-knife-disclaimer-this-is&m=1)**

_I tell them: don’t depend on a woodsman in the third act. I tell them: look for sets of three, or seven. I tell them: there’s always a way to survive. I tell them: you don’t have to lie still and wait for someone to tell you how to live. I tell them: it’s all right to push her into the oven. She was going to hurt you. I tell them: mirrors lie. I tell them: you can wear those boots, if you want them. You can lift that sword. It was always your sword. I tell them: the apple has two sides. I tell them: just because he woke you up doesn’t mean you owe him anything. I tell them: his name is Rumplestiltskin - Catherynne M. Valente, The Consultant_


End file.
